Marble Suit
|stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "armormarble" |droppedBy = ( ) ( ) |description = It's heavy, but it will protect you.}} The Marble Suit is a wearable Armor, crafted in the Fight Tab. It requires 12 Marble and 4 Ropes to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. It has 1050 (735 ) durability and absorbs 95% of physical damage, and will also reduce the player's speed by 30% when equipped. Not considering its durability, the marble armor effectively adds 2850 hp to the average survivor. Tips * Because of this armor's speed penalty, it is better suited for tanking damage rather than kiting an opponent. This makes it best on mighty Wolfgang who, thanks to his damage bonus, can kill enemies quickly reducing the damage the armor takes. * This armor's high damage absorption makes it a good tanking armor on characters with low max health, such as Maxwell, allowing them to heal less often when tanking a boss. This is especially true in Don't Starve Together where armor absorption does not stack. * Due to the speed penalty, it isn't practical to wear this armor all the time. Players can switch to it when they want to tank in combat. Alternatively, a Walking Cane can be equipped along with the Marble Suit, negating most of the speed penalty. However, Walking Cane is not a decent weapon for most encounters. Experienced players can mostly overcome this problem by switching to a weapon before they attack, and switching back to Walking Cane before they dodge. Trivia * The Marble Suit was added in the The End Is Nigh update. * As of the It's Not A Rock! update, the Marble Suit is renewable, since Marble can be obtained from Earthquakes in Caves. It can also be mined from Marble Shrubs grown from Marble Beans in Don't Starve Together. * A character wearing a Marble Suit makes a small clanking noise when walking. Gallery Marble Suit Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Willow.png|Willow wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wes.png|Wes wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Webber.png|Webber wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Walani.png|Walani wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Warly.png|Warly wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Winona.png|Winona wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Marble Suit. Marble Suit Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Marble Suit. The End is Nigh.jpg|Marble Suit as seen in the poster for the The End is Nigh update. es:Armadura de mármol ja:Marble Suit ru:Мраморная броня zh:大理石護甲 Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Armor Category:Fight Tab Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Speed Loss